Three New Subjects
by Pheonocia
Summary: Narumi is persistant to gather three new Alice users. What happens when he stumbles upon a male fire user, a male ice ? user, and a female athletic? Rated M for later chapters. NatsumexOC UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The mistake

**Yuki- Why you make me sound so evil?  
Pheonocia- Because you are. You based on my friend's personality  
Yuki- Oh-sweatdrops-  
Tori- I'm based on author's personality!!-jumps on top of Shiro and starts killing him-  
Tsu- I'm based on author's sister's personality... -smiles warmly-  
Shiro- I'm based on another anime character... guess who-gets punched by Tori-  
Pheonocia- on with the show!!**

Guy's POV

I woke up to the sound of my noisy alarm clock, "Ugh, Mondays." I slid across to the other side of the room and shook my little sister lazily, "Wake up, Tsu." She just smacked my hand, "Ten more minutes…." I got angry, "WAKE UP!" I ferociously rolled my sister off of the bed, "OW!" Tsu was wide-awake now, "What was that for?" I slapped her head, "You were sleeping." Tsu got really angry, "Your point?" I sighed, three, two… My little sister took the form of a small, red fox, "You didn't have to roll me!" I scoffed, "Oh please, **I'm much more superior**." I channeled my energy and turned into a large black wolf, "**So don't try to pick a fight with me**." Tsu chuckled nervously and changed back into a human form, as did I.

My name is Yuki, and I might as well mention my family is from a demon clan, "HEY YUKI!!" That would be Tori, my friend who is also a demon, "Ne, Yuki." "W.H.A.T?" I asked, dangerously, "Sheesh, you're so cruel." Tori started to fake cry in his little lonely corner, "Oh yeah!" He's always so peppy during cold mornings, "Someone gave us a letter, it includes Tsu-kouhai!!" I stopped, "My sister?" Tori nodded vigorously, "Something about Alice Academy…" I widened my eyes, remembering what happened to my brother.

Flashback

I saw my brother walking out the door, "Onee-chan?" I asked childishly. He turned and smiled at me, "I'll be gone for a while, just a place called Alice Academy." He pat my head and added, "I'm sorry if I never return…" I widened my eyes and started to cry, "But…" He shushed me and gently kissed my forehead, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll… see each other again." I nodded and watched him leave.

Few days later

"I heard Kaira died." I gasped and teared, "IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted loudly, "ONEE-CHAN PROMISED ME, HE SAID HE WOULD COME BACK!" I faltered and fell to my knees, "I'll, I won't believe it." My mother caressed my back, "Don't worry, it was all that school's fault, never go there." I sniffled, "I'll never cry again, and I'll avenge Kaira."

End of flashback

"Never." I said coldly, "Eh? Oh yeah." Tori saddened and whispered, "I won't go then either." I shook my head, "Nah, you should go, don't let me stop ya." Tori smiled, "I'm always by your side, we are friends." I let a small laugh escape, "YOU LAUGHED!" I paused, "I MUST COMMEMORATE THIS MOMENT WITH A PHOTO!" Tori snatched out a camera from nowhere and took a picture, "Hey…" I sweat dropped anime style, then Tsu passed by, "YOUR SISTER LAUGHED!" Tori grabbed my sister and shook her, "Hey, let go of her!" I walked toward Tori, but he escaped and slipped into the school. I sighed, frustrated, and led my own sister into the school.

Normal POV

Yuki tapped his pencil on his notebook, and looked out the window, '_I wonder if Kaira was happy there. Wait, what am I talking about? I'll never go there.'_ He squeezed the pencil hard, and broke it, 'Oops.' Sensei glared at Yuki, "Go get another pencil Yoshima-san." Yuki narrowed his eyes, he hated being called by his last name.

The pencil office was as quiet as ever, until Tori came in, "What are you-" "Shh!" He shushed Yuki and leaned onto the door, "You can't hide from me, Tori-kun" A female voice carried through the hallway, then footsteps faded away, "That was a close one." Tori sighed and slumped down, in front of the door, "Juno tried to flirt with me again, and it's getting irritating." Yuki sighed, "Just ignore them." Tori looked out the window, "That's not in my nature though."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Then you'll never get the hell away from those kind of girls." Tori chuckled, "That may be so, but it's against my rules to be rude to a **girl**." Yuki shook his head, "I'll never get you." Tori stood and dusted himself off, "I'll be gone now!" He opened the door to bump into a silver haired boy, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Tori looked up at the boy, who suddenly kissed her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" One of the sensei's ran into the room, "What's wrong Tenshi-san?" Tori was frightened, "A-A-A guy kissed me!" Yuki was trying to console his terrified friend, "It's okay." Tori looked up at his friend, "You don't understand Yuki. He has an Alice."

After school

Tori was doing his homework at Yuki's house, too lazy to walk all the way back to his house, "I'm serious, Yuki. That boy had an Alice, it's an ice Alice." Yuki nodded, "I see, so that boy, you know him?" Tori shook his head, "But I saw him at the carnival once." "So he goes to our school?" "It seems so." Tori looked down, "I'm going to take a shower." Yuki stood and walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water.

In the silence of the room, someone was panting, "Who's there?" Tori jumped back, and looked around the room. The panting stopped, then turned into a deep voice, "I'm Shiro Shinjide." The same silver haired boy emerged from Yuki's closet, "I've been watching you closely for some time now." Tori backed up as Shiro urged on, "Why?" "Mostly because I've taken an interest in you." Tori tripped over a stool and plopped onto the bed, "Wha-What do you mean?" Shiro lay on top of Tori, "Your power, it's immense, and unique."

The blue haired boy quivered, and Shiro gently removed his cap, revealing quite a sight. Blue hair rolled down to the slim boy's waist, "I always liked people with long hair." Tori blushed, and Shiro's lips neared Tori, "NOOOOO!"

The whole room was covered with snow, "Hmf, Yuki'll be here any minute. Ciao my beloved." Tori was shaking all over, that was a very bad experience for him. Yuki ran into the bedroom, "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Tori started to cry, "Y-Yuki!" Yuki sighed angrily, "Come on, let's take a walk, we'll take Tsu."

Tsu happily obliged to come along, as Yuki asked Tori what had happened. Tori explained that Shiro was aroused at the time, and he wanted to please himself, "Darn him." Tori shook his head, "It's not his fault though." Yuki was about to say something, but he heard Tsu scream.

Tsu's POV

I stared at the man wearing black. He had on a white mask, and was holding three other masks. I noticed there was a fox, wolf, and even a bird's face on each mask, "Where are your friends?" The man persisted. I shook my head, letting the wind blow my black hair, "I won't tell you!" The man frowned even more, "Then, I'll have to use force." He clasped the fox mask onto me, and I felt weak. This was an Alice restraining mask, but it's much more powerful. It was as if it were draining the life out of me, "No…" I saw Yuki and Tori in front of me, "R-Run."

Normal POV

Yuki woke up in a cell, "Where am I?" He held his head, "I have a major headache." He spotted Tori and shook him awake violently. Tori rubbed his eyes, "We were… kidnapped?" Yuki sighed heavily, "Yeah, but by who?" Tori bit her lip, "That guy, I saw him before, in a picture of the Alice Academy staff." Yuki punched the wall, "They brought us here, without the accord of our own wills?!" Tori nodded, then gently woke up Tsu with sleep paralysis.

"We have to confirm their Alices!" Persona shouted at Narumi, who just sighed and folded his arms, "I don't think that's necessary, Persona." Persona growled, "I won't have them in my class!" Narumi shook his head, "That's quite impossible, because the two older boys have dangerous Alices." Persona's eyes widened, "What are they?" Narumi lifted his finger, "Yuki is like Natsume, who wields fire. Then there is Tori, she froze a whole room a few minutes before you abducted them. The last one, Tsu, is a great athletic, so it's impossible for her to fight with us against the AAO."

"Leave this to me!" Tori closed his eyes, "_The dark rose descends upon us, awaken from the bloody moon, Phoenix!_" A dark light enveloped Tori, then wings burst out of the dark entity, "Show your true alias, Pheonocia." A gigantic black bird exploded out of the ball, and it was surrounded by fire, "This is my demon, Pheonocia."

"You two are the first to see her, so you should be happy. Pheonocia is a black fire phoenix. She was exiled as a child, even though she was the princess of her country. She killed herself so many times, and was revived altogether, affecting her fire. It turned black over time, then she swore to take revenge, but that's not all. I'm originally… a demon."

"I rose from the demon world." Tori looked at Yuki, "Enough of that, though." The black phoenix spread its wings, then slashed them down, at the wall. Yuki carried Tsu out of the cell, and ran forward as the demon flew above her.

The explosion was loud enough for Narumi to hear above Persona's arguments, "Those kids are escaping, I'll deal with this." Narumi stood, but was stopped by another man, "Let me come with you." Narumi looked at the younger boy, "Fine." The silver haired boy smiled.

**Pheonocia- So that's chapter one!  
Shiro- Our stupid author forgot to do the disclaimer in the beginning  
Pheonocia- SHADDUP!  
Tsu- Pheonocia doesn't own Gakuen Alice!  
Pheonocia- -glares at Tsu-  
Tori- But she owns us! -Group hugs Shiro, Tsu, and Yuki-  
Pheonocia- thank you, Tori! -beams at Tori-****  
Yuki- get offa me you idiot! -shoves Tori off-  
Pheonocia- anyway my readers, review!!**


	2. The problem

**Pheonocia- Welcome back to read my stories!!  
Yuki- Tori How could you do something like that?  
Tori- I-I-I -blushes fiercely- I was being controlled!  
Shiro- Really? You looked really happy -hugs Tori-  
Tori- Shaddup!**

Blinded by the light, Tori turned back into his human form. Yuki panted as he let his sister down. They walked forward for a little while, oblivious of the people staring at them. Finally, they arrived at the gate. Tsu opened her backpack, "Let me handle this." She took out a soccer ball, and dropped it. In mid-air, Tsu kicked the ball with so much force, that it broke the gate down, "Score!"  
Tori walked forward, and could make out the shape of a man, "Tsk. Get out of my way." Yuki created a flaming ball of scalding heat. When Narumi didn't move, Yuki threw his flaming ball toward him. Narumi barely dodged it, and winked, "No one escapes from Alice Academy!3" Tori muttered, "Instant transformation: Dead Edo Mountain Of None (A/N: take first letter of five words, then put it together, it spells demon btw)!" He instantly transformed into a demon, but with less power.

Narumi used his power, which caused Yuki and Tsu to faint, but Tori still stood in Pheonocia's body, "Interesting, why weren't you affected?" Tori hissed, "I'm a full-fledged demon, I cannot be hurt by such things." Narumi understood that an instant transformation let the demon take control over the body.

The large phoenix readied itself to attack, until Shiro bounced out behind her(A/N: remember that the phoenix is a girl!) and tried to attack with his ice. Pheonocia quickly dodged the attack and appeared behind Shiro. The boy's silver hair whipped around and he faced the black phoenix, "Does this mean you are challenging me?" The phoenix asked as Shiro unsheathed his sword, "Yes, I challenge you."

Pheonocia quickly flapped her wings, so a huge wave of wind towered over Shiro, "Bad idea boy, I control the wind and the fire!" Shiro lifted his leg and teleported behind the phoenix, holding Tori's cap, "Not if you aren't a phoenix." He swiftly brought the cap upon Pheonocia's head.

The phoenix disappeared, but in its place was Tori, "Why do you help them?" Shiro knelt beside Tori's scrawny figure, "To save our kind from extinction." With that, Shiro kindly kissed Tori's forehead. The blue haired boy lay there defeated, and fainted from fatigue.

Tori's POV

I woke up in chains, and noticed that my hair was done the usual way, under my cap so the ends looked like my bangs. I looked up with my yellow eyes to see Shiro, staring right at me! I would have kicked him between the legs if it were not for these blasted chains and my dizziness, "It seems you are awake." Shiro kissed my lips AGAIN.

The thing is, I can't do anything in these stupid chains, "Whatever, where are my friends?" Shiro pointed to my left, and I saw Yuki chained also. Tsu was behind him, but they were both still asleep, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Shiro shushed me and his eyes were soft, "They're okay, but I can't release you. If I disobey the higher ups, I'll get severely punished by death."

I gasped, that was too cruel! Even for a pervert like this guy, no one should kill anyone just because of some stupid rule, "That's unfair!" Shiro looked at me, then smiled, "Yeah, but I'll do anything you want, as long as Narumi doesn't come back." I shook my head, "Then you'll be killed! Knowing this makes me feel guilty, as if I killed you myself!" Shiro whispered seductively into my ear, "Are you worried about me?" I hate this man.

After a moment of silence, I nodded, "It's okay, it was my choice." I looked down, "Anything I want?" Shiro smiled and stood, "Anything." I looked into Shiro's captivating blue eyes, "Unleash me from this chain."

Not to my surprise, Shiro did so, and he also helped me up, "Is there anywhere I can lay down?" Shiro led me into another room, it was kind of like a bedroom, beside the fact that it was very dirty, "This is the prisoner's room, but it is quite comfortable, lacking it's name." I lay down on the bed, and he was right! The bed was so comfortable, I lost all my angers. It was so heavenly, this feeling. I felt so lightheaded, too, "Shiro?" "Yes?" I sat up and motioned him to come closer, and he did, "Will you sleep next to me?"

Yuki's POV

There was a major headache going on inside my head. I opened my crimson eyes slowly, to find Tsu. There was an empty chain on my right though. Did they get Tori? Impossible, he wouldn't come here without a fight, but I did see someone else behind us… I yawned and looked around some more, just in time to see Shiro leading Tori into a room, darn him! He thinks he can get away with everything!

I was about to go demon, but I heard footsteps creeping closer. I saw that weird blonde guy come in, I think his name was Narumi or something. Anyway, He looked at the empty chains for a while, then at me, "Where is Tori?" He asked me with cold eyes, "They went in there." I nodded toward the room Shiro led Tori into. Narumi froze for about five minutes, until I heard more footsteps.

It was a boy, about my age. He had raven colored hair and crimson eyes, just like me. He had some manga in his hands, and a ruby earring clung to his left ear, "Why did you call me, Narumi-**sensei**?" Narumi pointed to the room I nodded to, "Go check what Shiro's doing in there, tell him to come here."

The boy obeyed, but dragged his feet there. Narumi stared at me again, "You will be attending Alice Academy, whether you like it or not." I was about to object, when I heard a low voice shout, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Shiro's POV

"Will you sleep with me?" Tori asked me that question, but it was actually more of a statement. Tori had pulled me down before I even got to answer. I lay next to Tori, making sure to not make the body next to me uncomfortable. Tori on the other hand, hugged me tightly and whispered, "Good luck." I was about to ask what that meant, but I found out a few seconds later…

Natsume's POV

I grumbled on my way to the prisoner's room, "Why do I have to do this?" I kicked the nearby wall and continued on. I sighed sharply and opened the door. I saw Shiro lying next to another guy on the bed. Plus, they were even hugging! I felt my blood boil, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Normal POV

The loud yelling hurt Tori's ears, and he stood up to face Natsume, "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!" Natsume's vein popped, "THEN DON'T DO IT IN THE PRISONER'S ROOM, WITH A GUY NO LESS!" Tori looked up at Natsume with a cold look in his yellow eyes, "I don't think you understand me very well… **Get out.**" Natsume was about to protest when Narumi flung him backward, "It's nice to meet you Tori."

'_Like heck I would shake this idiot's hand!! Who does he take me for, a stupid person??_' Tori's words were like poison, "**I don't care who you are, just get out.**" Narumi sighed and motioned for Shiro to cure him. The bed, apparently, had a curse on it. It makes the person who is on it love the person he or she first sees. Shiro stood next to Tori and kissed him, knowing what Tori's real secret was. Tori seemed to calm down, but fumed when he regained consciousness, "**What do you think you are doing, Shiro?**" Tori punched his head, which made Shiro connect to the wall.

The trio of friends sat in a circle, including Natsume, Narumi, and Shiro, "Only Yuki is taking the entrance exams. Whether Tori takes it or not, he's staying because he is a full-fledged demon. He's way too dangerous to keep outside of our academy. Tsu is too young to take this entrance exam, which will be very hard and will take only a week to finish."

Yuki frowned even more, "So I'm the only one takin' the stupid test?" Shiro nodded, "That task you have to do…" Natsume intercepted, "You have to get me to accept you, which'll never happen."

**Pheonocia- sigh one more chapter done!  
Yuki- IhatemylifeIhatemylifeIhatemylife  
Natsume- Calm down, chibi  
Yuki- what?!-vein pops-  
Tori- Wow, Yuki didn't hit him!  
Yuki- SHADDUP! I'LL HIT YOU!-Runs after Tori blushing-  
Tsu- Oh boy...  
Natsume- What's his problem?  
Yuki- ...-turns toward Natsume- WhAt??YoU sAiD sOmEtHiNg?!  
Natsume- I said 'what's his pro-  
-Yuki slams Natsume in the wall- AND THATS WHAT YOU GET, IDIOT!**


	3. The secret

**Pheonocia- Yo! so anyway, Yuki has found out what his entrance exams are. Isn't it funny that Mikan's were also related to Natsume... somehow...  
Yuki- IhatemylifeIhatemylifeIhatemylife  
Tori- Get over it, the lake isn't so bad  
Yuki- easy for you to say  
Shiro- Well, too bad Tori's secret is out -hugs Tori tightly-  
Tori- That...-punches Shiro-  
Pheonocia- Oh my... Well, on with the show!!**

Yuki looks at Natsume with evil eyes, "Are you serious?" Natsume smirked, "'Course." Tori chuckled slightly, "Nice thoughts, Yuki." Yuki fumed, "DID YOU READ MY MIND?!" Tori shook his head, "Nope, I can read your face like a book." Yuki folded her arms in denial, "This stupid exam, I have to take it?" Shiro and Narumi nodded, "Ugh, fine, you got a challenge!"

Later…

"These are our new classmates, so be nice." Narumi smiled lovingly at the class, while Tori sighed, "No, by all means, hate me and I will hate you back." Everyone shivered, but flinched when they saw Yuki's eyes. His eyes glowed a dangerous flash of gold every time he blinked. Narumi left the room, "I've got a meeting, and I can't contact my assistant, so behave."

The room was silent except for the flipping pages of a manga. Tori decided to look out the window, for his hat was on the usual way. He longed to fly, but Narumi made sure Shiro didn't let Tori transform. In fact, Shiro was following every one of Tori's movements, "Oi, baka." Tori perked her ears up, "**What did you just call me?**" Natsume repeated his words, "I said, 'Oi, baka.' Can't you hear correctly? What's your Alice?" Tori scoffed, "None of your business, baka."

Everyone in the room (aside from Tori, Natsume, Yuki, and Shiro) gasped in horror and whispered, "He's going to burn him!" Ruka, being the nice guy, lent Tori on some advice, "You should tell him! Otherwise he'll burn you to a crisp." Tori glared at Natsume and smiled evilly, "He won't be able to."

The raven-haired boy glared back, "Want to bet?" Tori smirked again, "Sure." Natsume popped a vein, "That's it! You little…" Natsume threw a flaming ball of fire at Tori, but it extinguished before it even reached him, "That all you got?" Tori smiled as she made that statement, "You'll resent that remark."

Natsume had fire in both his hands, and Tori was standing straight by this time, "Ooh, how exciting. The little kitten has come to play." Natsume frowned, "You brat." "Look who's talkin' idiot." Tori reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small stone, "Come quickly, I hate waiting." Natsume narrowed his eyes, and quickly shot a ball of fire.

Before evading the dangerous orb, Tori looked at Yuki. Yuki nodded in response and took his seat in the corner of the room. Tori landed daintily on the shelves like a bird, "Hmm, which one?" Tori jumped, evading another flame, and landed on the floor, "I know!" The blue haired boy parted his so called bangs and chanted, "_The dark rose descends upon us, awaken from the bloody moon, Pheonocia!_"

The black winged phoenix appeared in front of Natsume, "_**Let's see how you deal with this.**_" The phoenix reared its head back, but Shiro stepped in front of Natsume, "That's enough." The phoenix laughed, "_**Shiro, there is nothing that can stop me, I am my own personality.**_" Shiro chuckled, "I can't stop you, but I _can_ constrict and relieve you of that form." "_**Oh? Show me then, I'd love to obtain this information.**_"

Shiro bounded onto the phoenix's shoulder and it seemed as if he whispered something in its ear. The eyes of the black phoenix widened, "_**So you must have kn**_**own of that… Well maybe you c**an." The phoenix collapsed, revealing Tori, panting heavily, "Hmf, later then." He slapped Shiro's arm and punched him in the stomach, "**Later.**"

Class resumed its quietness, until the extra bell rang. Tori spoke to Yuki on their way, "Think anyone is smart enough to find out?" Yuki leaned his head back and yawned like a wolf, "Maybe… Nah." Tori smirked, "Shiro probably already knows, and Natsume might find out…" Yuki stopped in his tracks and looked at Tori, "**Your point?**" Tori stuck his tongue out and ran into the classroom.

"There are no free rooms tonight." The principal smiled warmly, "My son will take care of Tori though." "Let me guess, Shiro?" The principal nodded, "Ugh, what a pain. I did promise him _that_ though. My fault for not being cautious." The principal raised a confused eyebrow, "My way of saying, 'I don't really care.'"

The smiling principal sighed heavily, "Now then, Yuki will be with Nat-" "**SAY **_**WHAT**_**?!**" Yuki blinked several times before collapsing onto the chair, "Well, your entrance exams _are _to bond with him." Yuki protested, "No, I don't even want to be here." "It's either here or face your brother's fate." Yuki paused, "You evil people, fine."

Few minutes later

"You… I'm only here because the principal told me to!"

"Yeah right!"

"I'll burn this door down if you don't open it right now, Natsume!" Yuki glared at the door, flame in hand. The door opened, revealing Natsume wearing a black cat mask. He turned around and walked into the bathroom. Yuki sighed angrily and stormed into the room, wait a second…

Yuki's POV

First impression: I thought Natsume was just a snotty boy full of himself… Second impression: I found out he is a dangerous teenager… Third impression: Really creepy… HIS ROOM IS SO FREAKISHLY NEAT! It's really scary that a guy like him has a clean room, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Pick, you're a guest."

"So you really are a nice guy?" There was a long pause, "No, and its none of your business."

"The couch." I plopped onto the soft couch, "Eh?" I sighed, "I'm sleeping on the couch." "Oh…" A few seconds later, Natsume had a towel around his neck, "I'm taking a shower." I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you telling me?" As that annoying boy shrugged, "Don't come in." I popped a vein, "LIKE I WOULD!" I threw my suitcase at him, but missed because he slid into the bathroom, just like Tori.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Natsume asked me that question, for reasons I don't know why. I continued to read my book, "Look at me when I talk to you." I read the book furthermore, "Why should I?" Natsume sat on the bed, "Or I'll make you." "How so?" "I'll sit on you." I glared at him, "You wouldn't." But just in case, I put the book down and sat upright, "I'm not going anywhere tomorrow, it's a Saturday, remember?" Natsume sighed, "Then you'll be coming with us." I stood up, "Us?"

The arrogant boy nodded as he lay down, "With Ruka, Imai, and Shiro." I looked to my side, "Will Tori be there?" I just had to ask Tori what he meant by 'Natsume might find out.' Natsume nodded and closed his eyes, "We're going to the lake." I fidgeted under the uncomfortable atmosphere, "Uh… fine." I sat back onto the couch, I felt like I was being watched as I went back to reading my book.

The cold bitter night was lonely. No sounds were made, "I wonder if Kaira was happy here." Although I mumbled it, I heard Natsume sit up, "Who's Kaira?" "None of your business, did I wake you?" He paused to think, "Yes." "Good." I stuck my tongue out at him and rested my head on the pillow. I fell asleep moments later.

Natsume's POV

If he didn't want me to know, he should have kept quiet. I saw him stick his tongue out at me and place his head on his pillow. Every night has been restless since three days ago. I put on my white button down shirt, and my black outer suit. I looked around before pulling my long blue pants on. I realized Yuki tossing and mumbling in his sleep.

I pressed my ear onto his lips, but jumped back. I didn't… really mean to …get so close… I'm tired and my head feels heavy, okay?! Anyway, I could hear Yuki say, "Onee-chan? But! Okay." There was a pause, and I started to get back up. Before Yuki screamed in my ear, "NO! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" I held my ears, "Ow." There was knocking behind me. Lo and behold, it's Tori.

Tori's POV

"Sorry if Yuki hurt your ears pretty bad, he has nightmares every other night." I said cautiously, not wanting to give away 'his' secret. Natsume sipped a cup of coffee, "It's okay, but who's Kaira?" I saddened at that name, "Kaira is… well was Yuki's older brother. He died during the years he was at Alice Academy. That's why Yuki hates it here, but I want… him to open up. Can you help me with this? Yuki won't crack easily, but I know my friend. Yuki will soften for a guy like you, probably."

"Are you saying Yuki's Bi?!" Natsume nearly fell off, but was caught by a glaring Yuki, "**Hello Natsume…**" Natsume sweat dropped, "Well I best be off, take care of her for me, Natsume." Yuki glared at me, while Natsume looked at me clearly confused, "Her? Yuki's a guy." I paused, "Yeah… I meant to say him…" I jumped out the window.

Normal POV

"Man, this is boring! We've been walking for hours!" Yuki pouted because of his grumpiness, "Erm… Yuki?" Tori pat his friend's shoulder, "Just to let you know… we've been walking for five minutes." Yuki paused to grumble, "Grr…" He walked a faster pace and reached the top of the hill. Tori sighed, "Well, that's Yuki for you."

The next ten minutes were spent walking toward the lake, which they reached before Yuki would explode. Ruka stayed in the shade, with his signature bunny in his hands. Hotaru sat on the rock which was in the middle of the lake, as if waiting for something to happen. Tori splashed in the water, and stayed there because he knew Shiro wouldn't come in. Then there is Yuki; coldhearted and not caring Yuki, "Why did I come here again? Oh yeah… Tori!"

The blue haired boy turned around, "Yes?**:**3" Yuki sat down on the edge of the lake, "I have to ask you something." Tori smiled, "Okay! Come in the water first, because I'm not going to come out." Yuki popped a vein, "Stupid Tori." Yuki jumped into the water nonetheless, "So, what did you mean by Natsume finding out?" "What about me?" Natsume stood behind the two. Tori smiled, "Nothing." "I don't believe you." He folded his arms, "What about me?" Tori sighed, "You can't just stick your nose in someone else's business, Natsume." Natsume twitched, "Then who are you talking about?" "Me." Tori smiled brightly, "The fact that I'm a girl."

**Tori- Well the cats out of the bag  
Narumi- YOUR A GIRL?!  
Natsume- You didn't know?!  
Narumi- Well he never wore the uniform...  
Tori- Well, I'm actually a she, and I didn't wear the uniform because I like my baggy clothes  
Shiro- I see, so why did you decieve them?  
Narumi, Natsume, and Ruka- YOU KNEW?!  
Shiro- Of course, I must know everthing about my Tori!  
Tori towers over Shiro- Who is yours?  
Pheonocia- Read and review please!!  
Yuki- Hmph, Tori, what are you doin?  
Tori- Oh the next chapter, i'm writing it for Pheonocia, she said I could and Shiro!  
Shiro- yes?  
Tori- you're lucky Pheonocia's feelings are mine and that you look like her favorite anime character  
Yuki- WHAT IS THIS CRAP?!  
Tori- Oh you read it  
Pheonocia- It's not half bad  
Yuki- LOOK AT THE WIERD ENDING!  
Tori- ahahahahaha -slips away before Yuki gets her  
Pheonocia- sigh, I've been moving slowly lately, but I'll definetely have the fourth chapter done before Colombus day!**


	4. The fight

**Pheonocia- Yo! Everyone has found out that Tori is a girl! -gasps in background-  
****Y****uki- Tori, you didn't have to tell them  
Tori- Get over it, they would've found out anyway  
Natsume- So is Yuki a girl?  
Yuki and Tori punch Natsume- OF COURSE NOT!****  
Shiro- What a show... -sweatdrops-  
Tori- Pheonocia doesn't own Gakuen Alice, but she owns us  
Pheonocia- YUP! Tori came up with the twisted ending... muahahahahahaha! Sorry for the uber shortness, and happy colombus day...**

"...What?" Natsume stared into space, "Say what?" Tori stood up, "I'm a girl." She smiled warmly, "So get over it." Yuki sighed, "Tori, you didn't have to tell them." Tori shrugged, "But Yuki-**kun**." Then tracing Yuki's lips lightly, "**Tori.**" Tori laughed and slipped away, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tori crossed her arms, "Not gonna happen!" The wind swept Tori into the sky, "**I HATE YOU!!**" Tori laughed and landed on a tree, "I love you too." Natsume was still yet to recieve this new information that entered his mind, "Tori is... a girl?" Natsume looked at Yuki and skipped a beat, "DAMMIT!" He held his head, "What about Yuki? Is he a girl?" Yuki glared at Natsume, "Unlike Tori, I am wearing the uniform, does it look like I'm a girl?" Natsume stared at Yuki's face, then at his chest.

"**Pervert**." Hotaru was reading a book, "You were thinking weird and twisted thoughts, weren't you?" "NO!" Natsume shook his head in denial, "I was not!" Tori popped up from the water, "Oh but you were Natsume, you can't lie in your thoughts!" Tori ran away from Yuki again, but this time, Yuki tripped and fell. Natsume caught him and stayed there, in shock. Yuki stood up briefly and glared at him, "Thank you." Natsume sweat dropped, '_It doesn't look like he's very thankful..._' Natsume looked at Yuki again, "How about a battle?"

The voice was from Shiro, who was smiling, "If Natsume wins, then he can do what he wants, but if Yuki wins... What do you want?" Yuki folded his arms, "Then it means I pass the entrance exams." Yuki knew that Natsume still did not yet believe this statement, "Agreed." Natsume glared at Yuki, who glared back, "Let's go!" Yuki shot fire at Natsume, who also shot fire at Yuki, "I'm not going to let you win, Yuki." "Neither am I, because Tori is a girl." Tori sat on the edge of the pond, "This is boring." Shiro stood beside Tori, "You know the outcome of this, don't you?" Tori put her head in her hands, "What if I do?" Shiro hugged Tori from behind as she smirked, "That's disgusting Tori!" Yuki called out to Tori, who blushed and shouted back, "None of your business!"

The two fighters faced each other and threw balls of fire. As Yuki landed, he summoned a fire spear and threw it at Natsume. The raven haired boy ducked into the water, then jumped into the air. He created a bow and arrow, which he used on Yuki. Yuki, being Yuki, extinguished the attacks with a flaming sword, "That all you got...!"

Where Natsume should have been, Kaira was there, "Kai...ra?" Yuki stepped forward, and her sword disappeared, "I didn't know you were alive..."

"What are you talking about?" Kaira smiled and moved forward as well, "You... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yuki smacked Kaira's head, or what seemed to be his head, "Ack! What's your problem?!" Natsume glared up at Yuki.

In everyone else's view

"Kai...ra?" Yuki stepped toward Natsume, who quizzically looked at Tori, "I didn't know you were alive."

"What are you talking about?" Natsume walked to Yuki, who slapped him, "You... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Ack! What's your problem?!" Natsume was holding his head as he was sitting in the lake, "Oh..." Yuki looked at Natsume in horror, and ran away. He couldn't say those simple two words... Tori ran toward Yuki, and caught his arm, "What's wrong?"

"I saw Kaira." Yuki bit his lip to prevent from tearing, "I thought it was really him..." Tori looked at Yuki, "I understand, Natsume looks just like him." Yuki clenched his teeth, "I'm going to sleep in your room tonight."

"What was his problem?" Natsume sat on his bed and looked at Shiro, "I don't know..." He looked at the clock, "Oh, it's almost time."

"For what?" Natsume chewed on some meat, "Well... you'll see." The mysterious silver haired boy looked across the yard and saw Tori in the cherry tree with Yuki. Natsume look at Yuki and grunted when his heart skipped a beat, '_I got to calm down, Yuki's a guy for Pete's sake!_' Even with this, Natsume continued to stare.

"How am I going to face him now? I just slapped him, and ran away!"

"Don't forget that you have to be accepted by him." Tori bit a piece of pocky and looked up, "Heh."

"What?" Yuki looked at his friend, "Natsume is looking at you."

"So?" Yuki briefly glanced up to see Natsume staring at him with strange eyes, "Doesn't that mean something?"

"Shut up Tori." Tori grinned the smile of evil plans, "Want to find out if it's true?"

"If what's true?"

"If Natsume has feelings for you." Yuki scoffed, "Yeah right." Tori shrugged, "Want to bet? If he has feelings for you, you have to go back to sleeping in his room... if not, I'll give you access to the school's computer mainframe." Yuki paused, "You got a deal. But how are you going to find out? It's not like he's gonna shout to the whole entire world." Tori smiled the evil grin again, "You'll find out tomorrow."

Back at the lake, everyone sat down for Tori's announcement, "I have to tell you something..." Tori motioned for Yuki to come closer to the group, and he groaned. He still got up and sat down next to Natsume, who straightened once he sat down, "It'll probably surprise you more than the fact that I'm a girl." Everyone listened to the capped girl(A/N: who is wearing the girl's uniform now... lol) who hugged Yuki, "Yuki is my boyfriend."

**Pheonocia- OMG! How could you, Tori  
Tori- I just had to let everyone know, you hanging okay there, Natsume?  
Natsume freezes- Tori and Yuki... in a relationship... -faints-  
Tori- Wow, he took it better than I expected  
Yuki has a giant hammer in his hands- TTTTTOOOOORRRRRRIIIIIIIIII!!  
Tori- Whoops... gotta go!  
Hotaru- This will be a great video...  
Ruka- Please review before Tori gets killed  
Tori- Somebody SAVE ME!! TTTT  
Yuki- No one is going to save a stupidhead like you!  
Shiro sighs- So goes the story of Yuki and Tori  
Yuki and Tori- SHUT UP SHIRO! -both whack Shiro and continue their chase-**


	5. The love

**Pheonocia- Yo! This is the next step  
Tori- Urk, is Yuki gone now?  
Shiro- Yea, he went to the bathroom  
Natsume- Whoa, what happened?  
Tori looks at the totaled room- ehehehe...  
Yuki- TTOOORRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
Tori- Yipes  
Pheonocia- Last time:**

"If Natsume has feelings for you."  
"Yeah right."  
"Want to bet? If he has feelings for you, you have to go back to sleeping in his room... if not, I'll give you access to the school's computer mainframe."  
Tori smiled the evil grin again, "You'll find out tomorrow."  
"I have to tell you something... It'll probably surprise you more than the fact that I'm a girl."  
"Yuki is my boyfriend."

**On with the show:**

"TOORIII!" Yuki ran toward Tori at full speed, but the blue haired girl flew into the air quickly. She looked at Natsume, who was frozen stiff, '_Hmf, his reaction was a letdown, but if it's like this...' _Tori smiled wickedly, '_Then this will be fun...'_

The raven haired boy recovered quickly, "Why tell us?" His voice contained anger, annoyance, and a hint of regret. He hoped no one would notice, but Tori caught on. She landed in front of him, "Why ask? Is it possible that you're..." Tori lowered her voice, "Jealous?" Natsume fumed, "I... Stupid... Yuki... I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"That's what they all say." Tori walked off and slipped away into the woods...

"Mou, you can't stay mad forever, you know."

"Oh, yes I can." Yuki opened the door and sat on the couch. After Tori closed it, Yuki practically screamed, "Why did you do that?! You know tha-"

"Shh, don't you get it? His voice, it sounded like he regretted something!" Yuki paused for a while, "He does regret something." Shiro walked inside, "Hey Shiro, what do you mean?"

"He was very nervous when we got back from the lake." Tori smiled triumphantly, "See?" She teased Yuki, "He does regret something, and I'm going to find out what."

"What do you mean?"

"On to step two..." Tori smiled in an evil way, "We'll see soon enough, if Natsume really does have a heart."

By the time the boy crawled up to her, the girl was panting heavily. He licked her lips and she smiled, "No more teasing." She flipped the boy over and moved downward. She started to lick his cock, and earned a moan, "Sh-Shit." He screamed out loud and came into her mouth. After licking her lips, the girl whispered into his ear, "That all?"

"...We're just getting started." The boy flipped the surprised girl over and positioned himself on top of her entrance. She hissed in pain when he dove into her. The warmth felt good, but pain shot up and down her spine as the boy thrust into her rythimically, "I'm..." The girl bit her lip and gripped the sheets. She came hard, but the boy kept on going. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I like your enthusiasm today." He came and slid out slowly. He moved down and licked her cum. The sweet honey like taste was delicious to him. The girl flipped the boy over and stared into his eyes. She leaned in to give him a kiss, and her blue hair fell onto his face, "I love you, Shiro."

"Love you too, Tori."

"How could he do that?!" Natsume punched the wall. He was on the other side of the room when they were doing 'it.' He grit his teeth, and wondered why he was getting so angry, "Dammit, I'm so weak." He slid down and sighed. The windows were closed, and Natsume felt really warm. He opened up the windows, but it wasn't good enough. The raven haired boy clicked his tongue and took off his shirt, discarding it into the laundry basket, "Why am I so angry?" He leaned back and closed his eyes, "At what?"

The face in front of him was Yuki, "Oh... nothing." He blurted the simple word out with effort, "Anyway, where were you?" Yuki scoffed, "I don't need to tell you!" The black haired boy swiftly turned around and sat on the couch, turning on the T.V., "We would like to report the news for a burning village." '_What? I haven't been on a mission for five months, so why is there a burning...'_

"You went on a mission." Yuki paused, letting the words sink in. Remembering the screaming children, and the crying women, "It... It makes no difference." Yuki turned off the electronic piece of crap and lay down on the bed.

"Hey, Shiro." Natsume looked at the white haired boy, "Yeah?"

"Has anything... interesting happened lately? You look kinda happy..." Shiro grinned like the cheshire cat in his mind. Things were going perfectly... so far, "Well, you can't tell anyone, especially Yuki. And being best friends, I totally trust you." Natsume nodded, letting that single emphasized word into his head, "I had sex with Tori."

"YOU IDIOT!" Natsume threw his hands into the air, "You know Tori and Yuki are going out! Why did you do it?" Shiro smiled again... mentally, "Hey, Tori came onto me first, and she has this air about her that makes you want to just..."

"SPARE ME THE DETAILS!" Natsume plugged his ears, "Hehe, okay. I'll be waiting for you at the park."

Natsume paced across the floor, "Should I tell him, or should I not? Shiro is me best friend, and Yuki... What is Yuki to me?" Natsume looked up, a strange image came into his mind...

Yuki walked into the room, "Hey Natsume."

"Oh, hey Yuki." The black haired boy walked into the bathroom, pausing before going in, "You better not come in." Natsume smirked, "And what if i do?"

"You gay pervert." Yuki slammed the door closed, and regrettably, there was no lock.

The water was running, and Natsume looked into the sky, "Yuki..."

The black haired boy perked his ears up, "Hnn?" The door creaked open, "YOU FRICKEN IDIOT! IF YOU DON'T GO OUT NOW, YOU'RE DEAD!" The raven haired boy just laughed, "Really? You're all wet and soggy, think you can fight me?"

"I'll fight you anytime I wish." The boy narrowed his eyes, just seeing the outline of Natsume, before seeing his real body.

"Ah fu-" Natsume kissed Yuki tenderly and walked into the tub, "What do you think you're doing?" Natsume smiled, "What else?" The two boys stared at each other for a while, "Wake up, you idiot."

Yuki slapped Natsume's head, "OW! What the hell was that for?" Yuki tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, "You were making weird noises in your sleep. Plus, you're on my bed." Natsume shook out the dream from his head and sighed, "Umm, Yuki?"

"Yes?" Yuki was irritated from the earlier talk he had with Tori, "Tori and Shiro have... had sex." He hung his head low as Yuki trembled, "What... did you say?"

"Yuki, I know it must be hard for you, but listen to me! I don't think Tori thinks of you like a boyfriend!" Yuki shook his head and ran out of the room, "YUKI! Dammit! I can't believe myself, I hurt Yuki in doing so! I'm so stupid."

The black haired boy began to cry, '_No, it can't be..._'

Flash back

_"Say Yuki, let's make a bet!"_

_"Huh?" Yuki turned to the blue haired girl who sat beside him, "I did say Natsume had feelings for you..." Yuki ignored the last part, knowing it would involve the incident earlier today._

_"...So I had sex with Shiro for part two!"_

_"You did WHAT?!" Yuki glared at Tori, "Why would you do something like that?!"_

_"I've already done it before." Tori shrugged and continued, "Anyway, Natsume overheard us, and that is part of my plan. Part three is actually finding out if Natsume likes you or not." Yuki narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" The blue haired girl grinned, "If Natsume doesn't like you, he won't say a word. But if he does... he'll tell you everything."_

**Pheonocia- So this is it! Finally, I hated writing this chappie!  
Tori- Why's that?  
Pheonocia- well -.- you're the reason for it, you and Shiro. I thought you hated him!  
Tori- Nope! Actually, I've known Shiro before you started writing this!  
Shiro- Hey guys, do you know where Natsume is? I've looked everywhere!  
Yuki- WAH! TORI TORI TORI TORI TORI! I'm going to KILL YOU!  
Tori- WA! Chill Yuki CHILL! Oh, Natsume is drowning in his sorrows**

**elswhere...  
Natsume- I'm the worst person ever! -cries in his little corner-  
Pheonocia- Review this chapter please! ^-^**


	6. The truth

**Pheonocia- Yay~ It's finally out it's out it's out!  
Tori- I don't get it, why am I dressed in this stupid outfit? -is wearing a dress-  
Shiro- Aww, but you look so cute~  
-Tori blushes and throws a rock at him- shut. up.  
Yuki- Kaira, he's been killed by...by...by...  
Natsume walks in- hey guys  
-Yuki runs out the room-  
Cast- O.o.O.o.O  
Pheonocia- Last time this happened...**

"On to step two..."  
"I like your enthusiasm today."  
"I love you Shiro."  
"I don't think Tori thinks of you as a boyfriend."  
_"But if he does... he'll tell you everything."_

**Now on to the next part~**

The door slammed open to reveal a sobbing Yuki, "Tori, he told me!" Tori paused, "Yuki..." The black haired boy sat down, "This is just..."

"You can't believe it? I know." Tori walked toward Yuki, "You know why I told you this, and made you do this, right?"

"To humiliate me?"

"No idiot." Tori ruffled her friend's hair, "I know I would lose, so I found a way to give you this." Tori handed a small chip to Yuki, "Huh? You won! Natsume told me, so he likes me!"

"Heh." Tori punched Yuki in the arm, "Remember, I was doubting my own decision. Why do you think I went to my last resort without even carrying out my original plan?" Yuki blinked twice, "Tori... thanks." The black haired boy wiped the tears from his face and ran out the room, "Do you think he'll make it? Knowing all this, will he?" Shiro asked Tori. Tori just smirked, "Nah, he won't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Yuki's too gullible to notice the real deal."

Yuki slammed open the door leading to the computer. He put in the little chip and looked up an electric type Alice. Since finding none, he tried to find the scent of his brother. Yuki widened his eyes, "He was last seen at the greenhouse." The boy hesitated before shutting off the computer and ran out the door.

The door in front of him was all that was left blocking his way to finding out how his brother died, "Kaira..." Yuki grit his teeth and opened the door swiftly and quietly. As soon as he opened it, he jumped up into the air. An arrow landed where Yuki once stood, "They took measures into guarding this place? Kaira must have died here."

"Where do you think you're going?" Ruka stared wide-eyed at Yuki, "Misaki-sensei will be mad if you go in there!"

"I don't care." Yuki replied. Ruka held onto Yuki's arm, "Then I have to stop you!" Yuki flipped the boy onto his back. He then lifted Ruka's arm into the air and used his other arm to hold Ruka's face onto the ground, "**Don't put yourself on the same level as me.**" The dark hidden voice was well defined, because Ruka was scared out of his wits. Yuki let go and walked into the dark room, "I...I have to tell someone..."

The lights flashed on, and Yuki looked around, gasping at what he saw. There upon the table, was dried up red liquid. Yuki ran to it and smelled it, the disgusting smell of blood he knew all too well. Yuki wiped a small tear forming in his eyes, then followed the trail of blood, leading to a wardrobe. Yuki swung the old door open and bit his lower lip. Yuki closed his eyes tightly, "They killed him... THEY **FUCKING** KILLED HIM WITH BEAN SPROUTS!"

The shout reached Tori's ears, "I told you her imagination would get the best of her~" The blue haired girl smiled as Shiro chuckled and pulled her close, "Well you were right about that." He kissed her lips briefly and pulled on his clothes, "You stay here, it'll hurt if you walk." Tori smiled, "Aww, you're worried about me!" Shiro just laughed and opened the door, "They'll follow up on this." Tori took a serious face, "I know." Shiro looked at his girlfriend, "Do you?"

"Come now, Yuki's probably shivering up a storm, go find..." Shiro cut her off with a kiss, "See you later Tori." The boy ran out, and Tori softened her eyes, "Does Shiro know... about Yuki?"

Said boy was shivering on the floor and burning all the bean sprouts, "HEY! What do you think you're doing?" Misaki ran into the room with his wooden sword, "Be quiet!" Yuki snapped, "I don't care if you're a teacher, the principal, or the frickin president of the United States, you killed my brother!"

"What are you talking about?" Misaki dodged a flaming ball of heat, "This was where Kaira was last seen." Misaki blinked, "Kaira?" Yuki bit his tears back, "The blood on the floor is unmistakeably his, and I will not stand for this!" Yuki charged at Misaki, "Prepare to die murderer!"

"STOP!" Misaki blocked and fended Yuki off, "What you're doing is unreasonable and irrational! Kaira didn't die from bean sprouts! He would always help out here, and he got cut from one of my scizzors by accident!" Yuki shouted, "Lies! All of them!" Misaki jumped out of Yuki's way, "He went to the cabinet thinking that it was a medicine closet, but saw bean sprouts instead!"

"Shut up!" Yuki growled, "I understand what you're going through, but I can assure you, Kaira did not die from my hands or the Academy's, it was the work of the AAO." Yuki teared, "I don't care who you think you are, I will kill you!" Misaki grit his teeth, "Darn, when will you guys get your restraints?" He reached out for one of the plants, "Sleep!" The plant sprayed out powder that landed on Yuki's body. Yuki was unsteady and found himself on the floor. Water poured onto him and he groaned, "Stupid... people..."

The blinding light hit Yuki like a train, "Agh!" He sat up and noticed that he had no shirt on, "Oh my god!" He covered himself up and Tori walked in, "Yo! Heard about what happened." The girl stiffly walked over to Yuki, who in turn frowned. Tori handed Yuki's clothes to him, "What's with the frown my friend?"

"Oh please Tori, I know when you have sex and when you don't, so don't act so innocent." Tori turned around and snapped her fingers, "Darn, I tried to not let the hurting bother me." Yuki blinked, "What? It actually hurts?" Tori smiled at her friend, "Of course! When a guy's-"

"NO DETAILS NEEDED TORI!" Yuki blushed and put on his T-shirt, "Ah well, I suppose you'll find out sooner or later." Tori thought and sat down on a nearby chair, "What?" Yuki asked when he caught Tori staring at him, "You do know that you have to share a room with Natsume still, right?" Yuki paused, "Oh yeah..." He looked down, "Natsume is what they would call gay then, if he likes me, right?"

"Well, technically yeah, but I don't think gender would matter to him." Tori leaned back, "Just let this whole thing slide Yuki." Yuki growled, "That's the thing Tori! I don't get people. I can't let this slide because what if he wants to look at me... you know..."

"Naked?"

"ARG! STOP IT!" Yuki blushed madly and shoved the covers off of his body, "Nonetheless, I will respect the school Kaira loved." Tori blinked, "You snapped earlier, didn't you?" Yuki glared at the wall, "Yeah, my demon was taking over." Tori sighed and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I need to tell you something, Tori."

"What is it Yuki?" Yuki looked down, "You know how you like Shiro?" Tori nodded, then noticed that Yuki couldn't see her, "Yeah, what about it?" Yuki continued to stare at his feet, "What does it feel like? How is it working out for you guys? I mean, you are a demon." Tori sighed, "If you're thinking about gettin together with Natsume, then-"

"I! I AM NOT, TORI! HONESTLY, I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THE IDEA OF IT!" Tori laughed, "Our relationship is fine, because doing it with Shiro helps me concentrate and know that even if I go demon on him, he knows how to change me back." Yuki blinked and looked at Tori, "Really?" Tori opened the door, "Really."

That night, Yuki decided to be truthful with Natsume, "Natsume?"

"Hmm?" The raven haired boy replied, "Do you like me?" Natsume fell off of the bed, "What?! What makes you think that?" The boy asked, hoping Yuki wouldn't notice his blush, "Well, you told me Tori had... well... the point is, this was all just a set up to see if you had feelings for me, a guy." Natsume pulled himself onto the bed, "Just go to sleep Yuki, don't let it bother you. If it helps, I am not gay(Yeah, he's bi)." Yuki relaxed a bit, and smiled. He lay on the couch, "Good night."

"...Night..."

--With Natsume--

Natsume rolled over to his side and almost shouted out, but didn't. He was getting very... hard underneath, but didn't want to admit it. He looked back at Yuki's sleeping face and smiled, only to be brought back into reality with a moan. Yuki arched his back, "Nng." Natsume started to sweat and looked away, but the noises just called out to him, "Hnn... Na..." Natsume covered his ears, "Natsume." Natsume widened his eyes as they were brought to look at Yuki. The boy's shirt exposed his stomach due to rolling around, and the blanket covered half of his legs.

Holding onto his lurching stomach, Natsume felt like kissing Yuki, but restrained himself. He looked down at the ground with his red eyes, "Come on Natsume, you can find something to do." He muttered and hoisted his body off of the bed. He undressed and stepped into the bathroom. He filled the tub and sighed contentedly as the warm water covered his erection. He pondered around a bit before starting to move uncomfortably, "Stop thinking about Yuki, you're not gay." He almost shouted it out, but kept it at a low whisper. He felt his own erection and gasped, "Dammit, there's only one way around this..." He lolled about before finding a comfortable position and inserted his fingers into himself.

Pushing and pulling, invading into his own territory, Natsume panted. He bit his lip as his warm fingers felt around the innards of his body. He groaned and moaned at his own touch and finally came to his climax. He lay in the water, spent, and lifted himself our of the water. He heard a strange squeaking sound, but ignored it and opened the door to the other half of the room. He widened his eyes at the sight before him.

--With Yuki--

After waking up from a strange dream, Yuki rubbed his eyes. He felt in need of a cold shower, and lifted himself off of the couch, not noticing that the bed beside him was empty.

Yuki undressed slowly and opened the door to the bathroom. He closed it quietly behind him, thinking that Natsume was still asleep and didn't want to bother him. He threw his clothes into the laundry basket and heard the door to the tub slide open. He turned around and gasped, "N-Natsume?!" He hid in a corner, trying to hide the lower part of his body.

For some reason, Natsume felt a strange feeling come up. He walked over to Yuki and pulled at his arms, "What's wrong, we both guys you know!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Yuki began to go further into the corner, if even possible. Natsume got agitated and pulled Yuki's arm, finally noticing what the strange feeling was. He backed up, away from Yuki, "Yuki, you're... a girl..."

**Pheonocia- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Can you say cliffhanger? I know it's probably not much of a surprise, this was yet to come -sigh-  
Yuki- Is... er, are they still here?  
Shiro- Erm, yeah...  
Tori- You shouldn't hide from our readers, it isn't very nice  
Yuki- Easy for you to say, Natsume saw my...-deep blush-  
-Shiro and Tori smile evilly- You were saying?  
Yuki- SHUT UP!**


End file.
